Home Away From Home
by xo.miss-c.xo
Summary: Gabriella is an exchange student at UCLA from Australia. On her own in a different country she meets people that will show her what life is meant to be like away from her overprotected past. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my new story! I have finally come back and am really excited about this story! The first chapter is more of an introduction to the story and doesnt shed much light on what is to come but the good stuff will be coming very soon! Let me know what you think! =)**

* * *

"Flight 313 boarding to Los Angeles at Gate 3", A loud voice called through the Sydney airport speakers.

"I guess that's my cue to leave then huh?"

* * *

It was here. The time had finally arrived. In approximately 14 and a half hours I would officially be an exchange student at UCLA. After 6 months of waiting to see if I would be accepted, organising accommodation, working every waking hour on school work and at my job to earn more money for my stay in the city of stars, tinsel town, HOLLYWOOD, the time had finally arrived.

I would be seeing it all. On my own. Half way across the world from everything I have ever known. Those thoughts alone spread exhilaration throughout my body. I needed this, to get away from normalcy, that was far from normal to others, from the world that I was constantly surrounded in, where there was no excitement or sense of adventure, only a constant protection that loomed with me everywhere I went.

My one-year of absolute freedom was about to begin.

* * *

"Bella Bear stay safe! Don't even look at boys, and if you need anyone or anything, money, clothes, a new place to stay you let me know, any hour of the day or the night you are to call home in an instant you hear me young girl?" I think my dad is having a hard time letting me go, but I guess that's what comes with being the baby of the family.

"Yes daddy I promise! Don't worry about me, I will be fine, I think I am going to be too excited to be in LA to even look at boys for the first month!"

"Well once that month is up I still want you safe!"

"Yesssss daddy." I rolled my eyes internally, seriously were all dads ingrained with an overprotective gene?

"Well I guess it is that time then. Stay safe my Bella Bear."

"I love you." Aw please don't let him go all teary eyed on me, that's just the pitts!

"Love you too Daddy, but I'm not sure if they are going to let me on the plane if your still attached to me " I told him as I tried to pry myself away from his protective hug.

"Final boarding call for flight 131 to Los Angeles" The voice from the speaker called once again.

"Ok I'm letting you go now" My dad said as he slowly let me go, both of us feeling the double meaning of him letting me go. My father actually letting me go on my own to another country for a year was his way of showing that he finally realized I was an adult and mature enough to make my own decisions.

With one final hug with my older brother Patrick and a watery smile my loved ones I walked away from my life in Australia.

"Bye daddy, I'll miss you."

"Bye Bella Bear."

* * *

As I walked through the boarding gates taking one final glance back at my friends and family I questioned whether I was making a colossal mistake. Being away from the people who have protected me for my entire life was begin to feel daunting, but I knew there was no going back now.

LA here I come.

* * *

"Welcome to White Horse Airways can I please check your seating number?" The airhostess asked me as I walked onto the jumbo plane.

"Ok Miss Montez your seat is the first through the curtains to the right, window seat as requested by your father."

The airhostess seemed nervous as soon as she saw my name, but it hardly fazed me anymore. Being born into the family that I was came with perks but also a lot of misconceptions.

Of course my dad had to go and make a fuss so that I would have the best seat on the plane and of course the safest, so that if by any chance something happened on the plane I would be the one lucky survivor. Being a daddy's little girl was good though, I definitely wasn't complaining, flying first class all the way from Sydney to Los Angeles in economy just would not have been as fun, but here I am sitting in my chair which is more like a lounge chair sipping on a complimentary champagne to calm my nerves and thoughts that seem to be swimming through my body at 100 miles an hour, trying to imagine the adventures that will come into my life once I stepped off the plane and into my new reality.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you thought! The more reviews the faster the updates! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter of Home away from home. Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, people that subscribed and favourited (not a real word by any who!) this story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Zaaaaaaac, stop it" I whined to my gorgeous boyfriend who would not resist from tickling me before I had fully woken.

"Baby its time to get up."

"Hmph!"

"It's the Oscars today baby, you need to go and get yourself all dolled up."

"Mmm…I get to see you in a sexy tux again huh?"

"If I say yes will you get out of bed faster?"

"Mm possibly."

"Well then yes you do baby doll and then when we get home you can take it right off me."

That thought suddenly made me shoot straight out of bed.

"Okay getting up, the sooner we go the sooner we get home!"

"I like the way you think" Zac said with a wink as he walked into our adjoining bathroom

* * *

_5 Hours later_

"And the Oscar for the best actor goes to Zac Efron!"

"Oh my gosh baby you did it!"

"Oh my gosh" I think he was in shock

I was so excited for him I could hardly contain the burst of happiness that was swelling in my chest.

"I love you." He said before walking up the three steps to accept his award while I proudly looked on from the front row.

"Wow. All I can say is that I really did not expect this, I mean look who I was surrounded with in this category, Drew, Robert, Walker and Mike, they are all just remarkable actors and I cant believe I was even mentioned with people of this calibre. Firstly I would like to thank the academy for giving me this amazing award. My producer Steve Marks and the director of Night and Day, Richard Gibson who inspired me everyday on this role. The cast and crew who were amazing, working with them all was such a gift. My friends and family who have supported and encouraged me from the beginning, and lastly but definitely not least Gabriella, my beautiful girlfriend for being there when I needed you the most and being the one person in my life I could always rely on, I love you, this is for you."

By this time I had tears streaming down my face, seriously was my boyfriend not the sweetest guy in the world? Yeah I know he is.

"Miss Montez?"

"Gabriella?"

"Miss Montez!"

"Hmmmm? Zac?" I asked sleepily

"Ah no Miss Montez its Claire from White Horse airways, I was just letting you know that we have arrived in Los Angeles."

"Whhaaaaat?" I asked still not fully understanding in my sleepy state

"We have arrived in LA"

"Oh, damn" I whispered to myself, realising I had just woken from the most amazing dream. If only. Maybe now I am in LA I will meet Zac Efron and he will fall madly in love with me. Now I am really dreaming, he has that goddess girlfriend Vanessa with the hair to die for and legs the envy of every single girl in the world. Man I wish I could be her for a day, well apart from the paparazzi, I already have that.

As I stood from my seat and went to grab my hand luggage I became fully aware that I was totally alone in a different country where I had no clue where anything was or had anyone to rely on. Nothing had ever made me so excited.

As I walked through the hallway from the plane and out into the airport I looked around for a sign of a driver, which I was sure my father would have organised for me, and sure enough when I looked to the right, there was a woman with a sign Gabriella M written on it.

"Hi, uh I'm Gabriella Montez" I cautiously approached the woman. She looked nice enough.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Linda and I will be taking you to your dorm."

"Thankyou."

"Now lets go and get your luggage, your father faxed through a letter saying that there might be a lot of it."

"Yeah I think there is, I am here for a year so I didn't quiet know what to pack."

"Well sweetie in city like LA you are going to having a lot more to take back with you, this city is obsessed with clothes and the latest trends, which looks like it would be right up your ally." Linda said with a genuine smile.

After a 45 minute car ride I discovered a lot about Linda, she was a single mother of two and she had been driving limousines for 3 years to support her children, she also gave me her mobile number in case I needed a friend or was feeling lonely in a new city. I was so glad that I had at least one person who I knew I could talk to if I needed someone.

Pulling up to the UCLA campus was a jaw dropping experience. The lush green grass and the old architectural buildings sent chills down my spine. I was finally here. Now to find where I need to go.

"Well sweetie we are here" Linda said as we pulled up to the campus and stepped out of the limo.

"Wow. This place is huge." I said more to myself than to Linda

"You will go great sweetie, if you had the drive and passion to get yourself here then you can do it. Remember if you ever need a helping hand or someone to talk to you have my number, but right now I think its time to head to your dorm room and get yourself checked in."

"Ok I'm going in!" I said excitedly

"Hi I am Gabriella Montez and I'm on exchange from Australia." I said to the lady at the welcome exchange student's desk

"Hi Miss Montez, welcome to UCLA, I am Amanda and if you need anything regarding the exchange program I am the go to person but apart from that we will have one of the dorm house leaders show you to your room! Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks Amanda, it was nice to meet you."

"You too Gabriella."

So far, so good. No one seems to recognise me, which is great, going under the radar at the beginning seems to be a great idea to me.

Just as I was taking in my surroundings a shriek pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh My Gosh!! You have special edition Diamond encrusted Birkin Bag! Who are you, how did you get it and where did you come from?!" The shrieking blonde whisper yelled.

"Umm, I umm, well my dad, ah well, um I'm Gabriella and I'm from Australia, that kind of answers your question." I replied nervously as I thought how stupid I was for bring my Birkin Bag out in public.

"Ok so we obviously are going to be best friends seeing as Birkin is already my best friend and I have yet to find someone who measures up to the Birkin standard until you Miss Australia walk in here with a bag that is worth more than people get paid in a year!...Oh and by the way I am Sharpay!"

I was kind of in shock by the girl standing in front of me. She was definitely over the top but something about her intrigued me and I had a feeling that what she said about us being friends wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"It was nice to meet you Sharpay, but I kind of need to find this dorm house leader person or whatever to find where I'm supposed to be living."

"Oh don't worry about them I will show you the way!" She said as she ripped my timetable and directions flyer out of my hand.

"Oh. My. God. No effing way!"

"Ah what?"

"You're my roomie!!!"

"Really?" I asked kind of shocked by how random this chance meeting was.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Sharpay said as she linked arms with me, both of us walking in with our Birkin bags on our arms.

"I have a feeling it will be too."

After settling into my dorm room with Sharpay I decided to take a break from our constant fashion talks and Sharpay's ridiculous imitations of an Australian accent, by taking a walk through the massive campus.

Cafes, Libraries, a massive gymnasium, swimming pools, the UCLA campus had it all. As I planted myself down on the lawns I looked around before pulling out my mobile phone and dialling an all too familiar number.

One ring was all it took

"What took you so long I was worried sick!"

"Hello to you too daddy."

"Hi precious, how are you, how was the flight, was the limo okay, are you safe, warm, cold?"

"Dad stop being ridiculous I am fine. I was just calling to tell you that I am here and everything is amazing. I found out I have a really cool roommate and we are already friends so that's good, and the limo driver lady was really nice she even said if I needed anything that I could call her."

I heard my dad let out a breathe of relief, almost as if I had just rid him of all his worries.

"That's great sweetie. Is it all you imagined being on your own?"

"It's definitely different, being away from you and Patrick is strange, but it is also fun discovering a different part of the world you know?"

"Yes baby I know. Well I am glad you have settled in well, but I have to dash off, I have an important client waiting for me in my office."

"Okay daddy, don't work too hard."

"I wont, take care, I will speak to you soon."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too princess, bye."

Retuning back to my dorm room I walked with a smile on my face, feeling the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders, finally realising that I was ready to face what was to come on my own at full force.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it and remember to pretty please REVIEW, I promise the more I get the faster I will update. Lots of goodness coming up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter. Its finally getting to the good stuff. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form. Also do not own Grazia, Famous or Who magazines.**

* * *

"Gabi upsey getsey! Its out first say of classes! We need to co-ordinate out outfits so they don't clash!"

"Sharrrrr, really do you think that is necessary at..." taking a look at my bed side clock "…6.30 in the morning?"

"Clothes are always necessary Gabriellza!"

"Haha" I laughed dryly at Sharpay's attempt at a joke "..Oh and I hate that nickname."

"Well its either that or Miss Australia or Birkin lady, you pick."

"I think I'll stick with Gabriellza." I said as I hurdled myself over the side of my bed, I may as well give up trying to sleep now. Having Sharpay as a roommate was turning out to be quiet eventful. Last night I was woken up with her screaming in her sleep "NOOOOO NOT THE CHANEL!" like a lunatic. I seriously thought someone ad broken in but as I turned all the lights on frantically all I saw was a serene looking sleeping Sharpay.

"Ok I'm up now, let the choosing of the clothes ceremony begin."

"Yay! Oh we are going to look so super fierce today. These UCLA boys are not going to know what hit them!"

"Mmm boys" I thought in my head. Back home boys were pretty much a foreign concept, number one because daddy would never approve, number two because Patrick my older brother would never approve, and lastly and probably most importantly because if the media caught wind of me even knowing a boy it would be on every magazine from the likes of 'Famous', 'Grazia' and 'Who'. So being in a country where no body knew who I was is refreshing.

"Ok now your talking."

After two hours of choosing clothes, making sure they didn't "clash", hair and makeup I was finally ready to face the day ahead of me.

The outfit I ended up choosing was a cute demin skirt that was frayed at the bottom, a white loose cami and a navy cardigan paired with a cute white hat and leaving my natural curls down. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, and offcourse Sharpay insisted that I take my Birkin bag with me so that we could be known as the "Birkin Girls" around campus although I highly doubt that anyone would even call us that but she thought it would be quote "fabulous" and "would totally catch on".

My first class for the day was English Literature 2, a class based on writing, poems and the legends of literature. I was pretty prepared for this class because it was the one of two second year classes, other than that I am taking third year classes because apparently I am 'gifted' in classical studies and speech writing.

As I wondered around the halls of the BH wing looking for my classroom I felt nervousness settle in the pit of my stomach, wondering if I would live up the standards that UCLA prides itself on. Finally when I reached the door that read 'William 22' I took a deep breathe closed my eyes and opened the door. As I walked into the grand room I looked at the faces that would surround me for the next semester and smiled. In the front row there was a dark girl with a brown bob, a guy with some funky green glasses who were both engaged in a conversation, behind them was a red haired boy chewing on the top of his pen, ew, and then one other girl with mousey coloured hair that was fully emersed in what looked like Pride and Prejudice. Other than that it was just me, waiting for the others to arrive as well as out teacher.

Over the next five minutes about ten other students took their seats, one in particular catching my attention with his piercing blue eyes, shaggy brown hair that wasn't too dark or too light, and arms to die for. After about fifteen minutes of waiting most of the students started to question where the teacher was, when all of a sudden the boy with the gorgeous blue eyes stood up laughing.

"Oh sorry guys, I just thought it would be a laugh to see what all of your reactions would be."

Was this guy crazy seriously? What the heck was he going on about?

"I'm Mr Bolton, but I prefer Troy, I'm your student teacher for English Lit 2"

This guy was my teacher? No way.

Everyone started to laugh, obviously finding it funny, but me on the other hand was just disappointed that this amazing guy was my teacher. There goes my crush.

"So firstly we need to get all the admin over and done with and then we can get into the interesting stuff. Lets all go around the room and tell a little bit about ourselves. I'll start you guys off, I'm Troy and I am 23 years old and am originally from Albuquerque in New Mexico but I moved to LA about 4 years ago to study here at UCLA with a basketball scholarship, but later transferred into a double degree of communications and English literature due to a injury and am now in my third year of my double, to top that off this year I unexpectedly got offered the role of student teacher for this class, so I'm pretty excited about having you guys as my first class. And now I'll toss it over the guy in the front row"

"Hi guys I'm Ryan and I am from New York, I'm here studying drama and this is one of my electives. I'm pretty loud and outgoing so don't hesitate to shut me up when necessary." Everyone had a small chuckle after that

"Hey all I'm Taylor and I'm from New York as well, me and Ryan know each other from back home. I am studying journalism and hopefully one day I will be a lead anchor on CNN."

"Big dreams, I like that Taylor. Next please" Said Troy. Swoon

A few more people went on about their lives and then it was my turn. I hated these introduction things, I always felt so awkward, and it didn't help that it would be obvious that I wasn't from around here as soon as I opened my mouth to talk, making me an instant focal point or new shiny toy for the rest of my peers.

"Ah hey I'm Gabriella but most people call me Gabi. I'm from Sydney Australia and am here on exchange for a year studying Journalism. So far I have a whole one friend but am loving it!"

Yeah that summed me up. Next person.

"Australia huh? I have always wanted to go there. So what made you pick UCLA Gabriella?" Troy asked looking right into my eyes

"Well coming from Sydney which is probably the most cosmopolitan city in Australia I thought that I wanted to go somewhere similar but experience a different culture so here I am." Please let that be enough for him, divulging too much information about my life is never a good thing. It was bad enough that the Adonis that stood before me hadn't tore his eyes away from mine since I started speaking causing my cheeks to flush pink.

"Cool well hopefully I…well we, as in the uh class will get to hear more about Australia from you some other time" Troy said coughing slightly tearing his eyes away from mine.

"And uh next."

Oh yes this year _definitely_ just got interesting.

* * *

**Yay Troy is finally here. Thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter vanilla902 & vanessalillymontez. I'd love to hear what you guys thought! REVIEWWW! =D the more reviews the faster the updates, seriously =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: Do not in any way shape or form own High School Musical or UCLA **

* * *

As I sat in my English lit class with my eyes glued on Troy, well Mr Bolton really, I noticed as my eyes shifted around the class that is was not only my eyes fixated in the beautiful creature that Troy Bolton was, but the entire female and one of the male population of my class all seemed to be thoroughly trained on him as well. I couldn't help but feel a swell of jealousy in the pit of my stomach when I looked around at some of the girls in my class. They were gorgeous, and probably had the most uncomplicated lives, that mine could never compare to. I clearly never stood a chance, besides the point that I was his student. But then again he is a student too. Ah I'm getting myself confused.

When Troy realised that in fact he had talked five minutes over our designated class time, most of the people seemed as if they wanted to stay just that little bit longer. Not only was he beautiful to look at but the way he spoke about the English language and the people that have helped to develop it into what it has become, shows his passion and love for what he is teaching, making him that much more captivating.

I couldn't help but think what a shame it was that I only had a 2 hour block with him a week to appreciate all that Troy Bolton was.

"Okay everyone I think I have kept you log enough and believe me by the end of the semester you will be so over me going on like that. Just go over the readings I gave you and I will see you all next week!"

As everyone rushed off to their next classes I packed my belongings slowly, hoping that maybe I could say something to him. What I would say to him hadn't registered yet, but I was hoping something would magically come to me. But then I doubted myself; I mean I really shouldn't be doing this. It was silly really. There was no point in getting my hopes up when all I would face is disappointment. Its not like my dad would ever even allow it, so why start something that I can't keep? So with that thought in my head I walked to the door, although not before catching Troy's eyes for a moment and muttering a shy "Cya Troy", and just as the door was about to close behind me I heard a beautiful voice call out "Bye Gabriella" leaving me with a tiny glimmer of hope and a 'what if?' hanging in my heart, I mean he did remember my name, that was a good sign right?

* * *

Walking around the UCLA campus on a mission to find my next class was turning out to be harder than expected and I was pretty sure that I looked like a looney (lunatic) in doing so. About five minutes later I was finally graced with a large sign 'KINGSTON 433' I breathed a sigh of relief that maybe I wasn't too late.

I hesitantly stuck my head in he door and was immediately faced with an angry looing teacher.

"Umm…is this Classical Studies 3?" I asked still facing the teacher and hoping she wouldn't go ballistic at me.

"Yes it is, and who might you be?" the teacher asked sounding less than impressed.

This was definitely not the way to make a good first impression.

"I am Gabriella Montez and I'm here on exchange so I got a little bit lost on the way, sorry." I said genuinely which seemed to soften the angry teachers face in the slightest, with her frown disappearing.

"Oh well that's fine dear, Gabriella did you say?"

"Yes Miss."

"Ok Gabriella just don't let it happen again, although I do know how hard it is for international students to get settled here. Now Miss Montez you can take a seat second row third from the right."

As I looked away from my teacher and to my assigned seat I was startled to see the face that had been haunting my mind since the end of my last lesson, staring intently at me with a small smile gracing his face in a shy manner sitting right next to the seat that I had just been assigned. I silently thanked god for making me freakishly smart enough to take third year advanced classes instead of second year classes and for somehow landing me in a class with Troy 'unbelievably gorgeous' Bolton.

As I walked to my seat I had a small tugging at the corners of my mouth wanting to break into a grin. Placing my books on the desk in front of me as I sat down in my chair I turned my head at the same time Troy did, both of us wearing grins similar to the Cheshire cats.

"So we meet again huh Australia?"

"It seems we do Mr Bolton"

As soon as the words left my mouth we both chuckled out loud earning a glare from our teacher, both shutting up immediately, it was clear that this woman meant business.

Seeing as we couldn't talk Troy seemed to find another way to communicate I found when a note slipped in front of me;

_What's a second year student like yourself doing in Classical Studies 3?_

_**I'm apparently 'special' or 'gifted' in a few university courses, this being one so they kind of put me, well more like forced me into this class. HA**_

_Special huh? That must be nice_

_**Oh it depends. Being special has its disadvantages.**_

In my head all I could think was, 'Back home me being special wasn't anything but a whole lot of disadvantages except for fun parties and free things.'

_Oh yeah like what Australia? I'm sure since you have got here because you're from another country it's gotten you out of trouble. I saw your little miss innocent act at the front of class before =P_

**_Oh really Mr Bolton, too bad if I just am little miss innocent in real life. Ever thought of that huh?_**

Troy laughed quietly under his breathe causing me to take a glance in his direction where he shook his head quietly looking at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

As our notes kept going back and forth I couldn't help but wonder if this was weird that I was communicating like this with a guy that was my teacher, but he was also my peer? And was it weird that out conversation was flowing so naturally when I had barley any communication with boys back home except for my father and brother?

When we realised that it was probably time for us to start concentrating on what the teacher was saying we both put away out notes, me keeping mine in my folder to have a little memory of our first communication, the conversation stopped, but after 1.5 hours of Mrs Minn (which I learned was the angry teachers name) ranting about the ancient Greek world where women and men were treated equally and blah blah blah, Troy and I finally were able to talk again, without paper this time.

* * *

"This is weird" I stated

"What do you mean?" He sounded amused by my random statement

"You're my teacher for the class right before this and now I'm in a class with you talking to you as if your not my teacher"

"Weird is one way to look at it, or you could look at it as another excuse to make a new friend" He said and I blushed internally at the thought of being friends with him.

"I think I like your suggestion Bolton"

"Oh were onto last names now, I'm hurt Ella, I really am." Troy said with a fake dramatic tone

"Ella?"

"Yeah I mean how many syllables does your name want to have Gab-Rie-Ella, I just shortened it a little, and you said everyone calls you Gabi, so I thought id be different."

"You sure are different Troy" I said sarcastically with a chuckle

"Hey I resent that comment! You should meet my friend Chad and then tell me how different I am, you will think I'm the most normal person in the world."

"Sure sure Troy" I poked my tongue out at him, realising we were carrying on like three year olds.

"Anyways Mr Bolton" I said in a student teacher manner, "I must be off, my one friend Sharpay is waiting for me so she can show me the sights that LA has to offer!"

"Ok Australia, but remember there's not just one friend anymore, there's two." Troy added with a wink.

"Bye Troy" I said as I walked away with a smile on my face, thinking how perfect my first day had gone.

"See you later Ella"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I have started Uni again so its all very intense, but comments definitely make me want to update faster. Lets say 4 reviews and I will post the next chapter in under a week this time! preeeetttty please! Thanks again to uniq3s0u7, vanilla902 & vanessalillymontez for reviewing, i really appreciate it! =D**

**uniqu3s0u7 - Gabriella's background will be revealed a little bit into the story, but i am very interested to see if anyone can guess how she is so famous back home. =)**

**vanilla902 - Gabriella is 20 years old, i think i left that out but her being in second year university would make her 20 =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SO SORRY for the late update. BUT i have an awesome excuse. i went to melbourne to go 2 the 17 again premier! Zac is so amazing and super nice, and OMG everyone is going to love 17 Again it is such a good movie. I put a little treat in for everyone who has subscribed, favourited and reviewd this story! i really appreciate it everyone! =D **

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"And to your right is this really cool diner where all of the Disney stars eat. Like Miley, Vanessa, Zac, Ashley and Jared. It's their favourite."

"Your on first name basis with all of them huh? Wow I didn't know you were that close with them Shar."

"Oh shut up Australia, would you prefer me running a big long list about all their last names, nope I didn't think so!. And then on your far right is the apartment complex Zac used to live. Geesh that boy is fine!"

"That I have to agree with you there Shar. But I think I've seen better." I said dreamily thinking back to my afternoon with Troy

"Ok miss, spill, there is something going on with you today, you're all gooey eyed and distant looking. OH MY GOSH. I've got it-"

I really didn't want Sharpay to find out about Troy yet, I knew she would want to know ever miniscule detail and I definitely wasn't in the sharing is caring mood.

"-You found a new handbag! O.M.G what does it look like? I'm so excited, is it as phenomenal as your Birkin?"

"PAYYYY!"

"Where is it from? Can I get one to match!?"

"Sharpay Elizabeth Evans!"

That seemed to shut her up straight away.

"Oh no you didn't!" She said in a ghetto fabulous voice

"Oh yes, I totally went there"

"Girl, you've got some game, I'll give you that. They obviously make them tough down under"

"Yes Pay Pay, they do! Oh and Shar, it wasn't a handbag."

"Well then what was it? If its not a handbag its either shoes or a oooh a boy, oh my gosh it's a boy isn't it?! How did you find one so fast?"

"Its not a boy, well it kind of is. Its just some person who is great looking but that's all seriously."

A white lie never hurt anyone.

"Oh Gabi, I'm so excited. We are totally going to get all of the hottest catches on campus, I can just feel it!"

"Hold your horses Shar. It has only been one official day of classes and most of the girls were about five hundred times more gorgeous that me. You might have a chance but I have got zero."

"Are you joking?" Sharpay asked whilst laughing, obviously thinking my statement was funny.

"Uh no?"

"Have you not seen how guys practically drool over the sight of you, and girls dagger you down?"

"They do not Shar, stop exaggerating."

"Oh Gabi Gabi Gabi, you've got a lot to learn young one."

"Like?"

"Like-like the fact that you're a total hottie and you have guys fawning over you and that I could totally tell straight away that there was something going on with you toady. Lesson numero uno, never underestimate Sharpay Evans."

"I'll remember that Shar."

"Ok but back onto topic, who is he?"

"It's nobody yet, but we will see. If there's something to tell, I promise I will tell you. But for now that's all I'm going to say."

"So unfair Gab."

"So goes life." I laughed

After Sharpay showed me every Disney kids house, favourite- hangout, places to work out, places to be seen and the hottest clubs, we headed back to campus to get ready for dinner at 'Big T's' a restaurant bar place where loads of college students hang out, and on Monday's the annual 'Big Night Mondays' occurs where every bill at the end of the night is divided in half. Big Nigh Mondays or BNM's were the place to be seen Sharpay and I learnt after our first two weeks of living on campus.

Going home to our dorm quickly to freshen up before heading ti BNM's I quickly changed into some skinny leg jeans and my favourite red Gypsy 05 sweater I bought the other day, paired with my plain Chanel ballet flats.

Once Sharpay and I had walked to the east side of the massive campus we were welcomed with a sight of a packed out Big T's for BNM. As we looked around for a table we heard a familiar voice call out to Sharpay and I.

"Gabriella, Sharpay!", A man with a thick Italian accent called out to us.

"Hey Uncle Tony!" We called over the loud music

"Come-a here-a girls, I'll-a find-a you the best seat in zee house!"

"Thanks Tony"

Uncle Tony was the owner of Big T's near campus, and as Shar and I had become regulars for the first two weeks settling in before classes started, Uncle Tony or Uncle T, had become very fond of us, always making sure that we were taken care of when we came past.

"And-a here-a you go girls"

"Thanks Uncle T"

"I didn't know Uncle Tony had a nickname." A voice from behind me said

Before I even turned around I recognised the voice, instantly getting chills down my spine

"Well for your information Mr Bolton, we are Uncle Tony's favourites and he lets us call him Uncle T, or even Tones" I joked

"Oh I'm crushed, and to think I thought I was his favourite."

"It would seen you were sadly mistaken then" I said poking my tongue out in a childish manner

"Umm?" A voice interrupted Troy and my flirting banter, and it was only then that I remembered Sharpay was standing patiently, well more like impatiently next to me.

"Oh, Shar, woops. Uh this is Troy. Troy Sharpay, Sharpay Troy"

"Uh huh" Sharpay said as she took a quick look at me then looked Troy up and down unashamedly

"Uh nice to meet you?" Came Troy's awkward response

"She's a little bit special" I told Troy with a smirk playing at the corner of my lips

"Just like someone I know" Troy added, nudging his hip with mine

"Gabi, are we going to stand here with Todd all night or is Uncle Tony going to feed us?"

I inwardly groaned at Sharpay's attitude. "The last one I'm guessing?"

"Good choice, I'll be at our table. 2 minutes." I laughed, realising that she had put a time order on me.

"Ok Shar"

"Wow she is intense"

"You learn to get used to it"

"Ha, I'm not too sure about that."

"It seems like we keep bumping into each other"

"Yes it does, now tell me Mr Bolton are you stalking me, because if you are your not doing a very good job at being discreet."

"Oh Gabriella, how did you ever figure it out? I followed you all the way to Big T's from campus"

"HA HA" I said sarcastically

"I didn't know you were a Big T's girl"

"Yeah well when me and Sharpay moved into our dorm we sort of stumbled across BNM's and started coming here ever since and Tony took a liking to us so that was a plus."

"Cool cool... So you all prepared for my class next week?"

"Yes Mr Bolton"

"Cool, well uh I should probably let you get back to your friend before she comes over here and calls me Todd again."

"Oh you have to admit that was pretty funny."

"Nope not at all"

"Alright well I'm off, got to get back to my one friend."

"Bye Australia"

"Cya Todd"

* * *

**Since I was so bad at posting, I'm adding a sort of second part to this chapter which would have been part of the next chapter, so you get an extra long update this time! Yay for more Troyella!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So guys that is why William Shakespeare is so impetrative for the English language. His rich use of wording, portrayal of the human emotions, love lust, hate, passion and even compassion make him incomparable. So with that endnote, everyone should read chapters 1 through to 8 and complete the comprehensive task in your workbooks. See you all next week."

"Ella wait up!"

"Good class Todd"

"Thanks" Troy said sheepishly. It was clear he was still getting used to the teaching thing. "I hope I wasn't rattling on."

"Nah you did good."

"Want to walk to class together?"

Now I was definitely not expecting that.

"Yeah, sure."

"Nothing to be shy about Ella, remember we're friends now." He said with a wink that was swoon worthy

"So friends give their friends the hardest questions to answer in class?" I asked referring back to our previous class where Troy practically drilled me to answer impossible questions

"I think you should take it as a compliment that I think you are smart enough to answer them. And you got them all correct so its all good."

"Aww Todd aren't you just a big softy?"

Shameless flirting. That was exactly what was happening between Troy and I.

I had never been the kind of person to just flirt randomly, but I wondered if Troy was like this with all his students/peers?

"Ok random question time. What's it like back in Australia?"

"Umm...well its beautiful for starters. I lived in Sydney so I was always at the beach, surfing or just doing anything really. I thought it would be similar to here, but it is really so different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I'm not sure. Neither really. I mean Australia is so laid back but fast paced, where as here it is fast paced but kind of a constant fashion show as well. But it is really an amazing place, I'm glad I came."

"Yeah I get what you mean, but I guess that's LA for you. Back home it was pretty relaxed, a lot smaller and different from LA, but it was nice."

"I keep forgetting your not from La, you just seem like a big city kid."

"Its what happens when you live in LA long enough I guess."

As we fell into a comfortable silence whilst walking to class I couldn't help feeling that I wanted to get to know Troy more. When he mentioned his past and his real home it made me feel like at least one person knew where I was coming from with adjusting to life away from home.

"So what do your mum and dad do?"

Here comes the dreaded question. I knew it would come up sooner or later, I was just hoping for the latter.

"Uh, well my mum passes away when I was 16."

"Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't mean to uh well um uh how about your dad?"

By this time Troy was flushed pink in the face, and it was fairly obvious that he felt bad for bringing up my mum, creating a semi awkward situation.

"Troy its okay really. You didn't know. And as for my dad, he works in err fashion."

"Oh cool" he said with a sigh of relief, glad that I changed the topic, "so does he work for anyone I would have heard of?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone, please READ AND REVIEW, i'll have a chapter out super fast if i get lots of reviews hehe!  
**

_**BIG THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS ROCK!  
**_

_**Clembo29, vanessalillymontez, TonyZivaTroyGabriellaFan90, vanilla902, , zettaiyo, xx-bubblez-xx **_


End file.
